


Kindness

by BrokenBones (Hikarinimichitasora)



Series: One Shots and Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/BrokenBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a little kindness in everyone. That's what Leonard likes to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

There's a little kindness in everyone. That's what Leonard likes to believe. That there's no one in this world that's purely evil, no one in this world who has no redeeming qualities. He knows that there are some who he could never force himself to look at long enough to find those redeeming qualities, but he knows they must be there.

  
Looking at Spock, he can see the man's fierce intellect, the way that his eyes track Uhura's movement across the bridge with something akin to affection, the way he would put his life on the line to save the life of a crew member.

  
Looking at Scotty, he can see the way his eyes shine when he looks over the ship's engines, the way he carefully changes his shirt before sitting to eat with them so as not to overpower them with the smell of 'hard work', the way his carefully guarded liquor is available if ever anyone needs a friendly chat.

  
Looking at Uhura, he can see how the meticulous appearance is something she uses to show that being fierce and strong doesn't mean she has to be masculine, that her talents don't just have to be used for politics but also to make beautiful song, that her desire to push others is only so that they better themselves.

  
Looking at James Kirk is like looking at the sun through the clouds. On some days, Leonard can only see grey, broken pieces of Jim's psyche peeking through the darkness. Loyalty, courage, genius, but also lonliness, pig-headedness, arrogance. On other days it's like being blinded and Leonard can see all the things that make James Kirk the youngest captain in Starfleet history.

  
One day, he thinks, he might tell everyone what he sees in them. Those small kindnesses that he picks up on, those small things that make them so goddamn special in this universe.

  
For now though, he's going to grouch and complain, make a comment about pointy ears, chase Scotty for a new innoculation and tease Uhura about learning the blues. And Jim, well... He'll drag him down to Medbay for a glass of something that feels warm on the way down and talk about nothing so heavy as kindness.


End file.
